swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Antigone
'' Antigone'' is a tragedy by Sophocles written in or before 441 BC. Chronologically, it is the third of the three Theban plays but was written first. The play expands on the Theban legend that predated it and picks up where Aeschylus' Seven Against Thebes ends. Tossup Questions # A character in this play compares ruling a government to piloting a ship through a storm. A sentry in this play recounts seeing the title character perform a rite involving drops of wine after a dust storm had settled, leading to the title character's arrest for breaking an edict. A death in this play is announced after it is revealed that the protagonist's lover Hamon has also committed suicide. The title character's siblings include Eteocles and Ismene, and this play is set after the events of Oedipus at Colonus. Creon's anger at the burial of Polynices leads him to sentence the title character in this play. For 10 points, name this Sophocles work about a daughter of Oedipus. # One prophet in this play warns another character that "the avenging destroyers lie in wait for thee" as a result of an edict promulgated after the victory of an Argive army. After a guard witnesses the protagonist in an "earth storm of dust," Ismene tries and fails to blame herself for the protagonist's crime. Haemon commits suicide after the protagonist dies in a "vaulted grave," to which she was sentenced by King Creon for her forbidden burial of her brother Polynices, who killed his brother Eteocles over the kingship of Thebes. For 10 points, name this Greek tragedy written by Sophocles about the daughter of Oedipus. # This character is the protagonist of a work where the chorus sings "none is more wonderful than man" in their "Ode to Man." Her lover spits in his father's face before impaling himself on a sword and embracing her hanged corpse one last time. The work this character titles takes place after the defeat of the Argives and the deaths of Eteocles and his companions. This step-daughter of Eurydice agrees to marry Haemon but is imprisoned for attempting to give funeral rites to a man who helped attack Thebes. For 10 points, name this woman who defied King Creon's decree by burying her brother Polyneices, a daughter of Oedipus and protagonist of a Sophocles play. # The chorus of this play says, "what a remarkable piece of work is man." After a dust storm that blinds them has passed, guards in this work discover the title character's crime. In this play, the protagonist's lover, Haemon, tries to stab the king but misses and falls on his own sword after the protagonist hangs herself. Creon had earlier decided to seal the title character in a cave because she ignored her sister Ismene's warnings and tried to give their brother Polyneices a proper burial. For 10 points, name this third of Sophocles' Theban plays, whose title character is a daughter of Oedipus. # Both this play's central act and the culprit of that act are discovered by a guard who notably babbles. This non-Orpheus-related play concludes with the discovery of the corpse of Eurydice. The blind prophet Tiresias approves of the play's central act, while the king's son Haemon attempts to protect the woman who committed it. That woman's sister refuses to help her commit the act, but later tries and fails to take responsibility for the act. Ismene does not share in her sister's punishment of being entombed while still alive. For 10 points, name this tragedy by Sophocles in which the titular character defies Creon to bury her half-brother.